Oneshots
by Yumiko21
Summary: Oneshots from Change the World
1. 1 Her Feelings

These are just one-shots that the plot bunnies have demanded that I write. They happen sometime within/after 'Change the world'. They are in no particular order and I will specify when they happen.

* * *

_Her feelings_

Scene:

Happens after Naraku's heart attacks the darkness in Kagome's heart and she is in her time recovering.

Kagome is doing school work in her room while Yugi keeps her company. Kagome is unaware that Inuyasha is sitting on the roof above her room and is able to hear every word that is said.

* * *

"I hate schoolwork" Kagome said as she tried to complete the massive amount of makeup schoolwork that she had been given.

"Then why do you do it?"

"You know I have to" Kagome said.

"Kagome, why do you continue to do your school work when you are so far behind?" Yugi asked, staring at the mountain of papers in front of her.

"You know why Yugi" Kagome answered him, not lifting her head from the papers in front of her.

"Ok, well how do you feel about Inuyasha and what might happen?" Yugi asked.

On the roof, Inuyasha listened carefully as Kagome began to talk. It had been Yugi's idea for him to come back and sit above Kagome's room while he got her to reveal her feelings about him.

"I know that when the quest is over, Inuyasha will go with Kikyo, Sango and Miroku will get married and the well will close leaving me trapped in one of the two times, not really belonging in either of them" Kagome said, sighing.

"What makes you think that Inuyasha will go with Kikyo?" Yugi asked patiently. "How do you know that she isn't already dead?"

"Because I know that he still loves her and what happened recently proved it" she said quietly. "And also, I don't feel completely whole either."

Inuyasha blinked when he thought about the last few days and how Kagome's words rang true. Even when there was evidence that she was no longer alive, he would still go to Kikyo, and he didn't even know that Kagome knew that part of her soul was missing.

He was cut out of his thoughts as Yugi voiced his next question.

"And how do you feel about Inuyasha going to Kikyo?" he asked.

"I get sad and frightened every time he goes to Kikyo…" she said softly." I'm always afraid that he won't come back one day, because he'll have already gone with her to the afterlife, without even saying a word." Kagome sniffled a bit, but continued. "And I'm jealous of Kikyo. She's so much stronger than I am and everyone compares me to her, and it hurts know that Kikyo will always be better than me."

On the roof, Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard her confession, he had never known that, that was how she felt about him and Kikyo.

"And you are ok with that?" Yugi asked disbelievingly. "Even if it makes you unhappy?"

"Why would it make me unhappy?" Kagome asked, finally raising her head to look at Yugi.

"Because you love Inuyasha" Yugi said bluntly, surprising both Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome because she hadn't thought anyone else knew about her true feelings and Inuyasha because Kagome didn't try to deny it like she would any other time when Sango, Miroku or Shippo brought it up.

"It doesn't matter because it's obvious who Inuyasha has chosen and besides, I'm just a jewel detector and only a replacement for her" she said, sighing.

"Don't sell yourself short Kagome; I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha thinks of you more than just a shard detector or a friend. If he only wanted a shard detector then he would have gone to her much earlier and you're more than a friend to him because whenever you're captured, he won't let anyone else rest until you're safe and sound" Yugi said, reassuring her.

"But...He still goes to her without any thought to the rest of us" Kagome said.

On the roof, Inuyasha's ears drooped as he thought of how true that was and resolved to think of the other's in his pack rather than just himself in the future.

"Yes, but he is hesitating more and more now and when that priest told him the lie, he physically hesitated and if you hadn't said anything, he might not have gone at all" Yugi said.

"He still might have though" Kagome said.

"He also might not have" Yugi retorted.

"Yeah...maybe" Kagome conceded as she finished one subject of homework and moved onto another.

"Kagome, dinner" her mother called later.

"Are you coming?" Kagome asked, turning to face Yugi from the doorway.

"No, I'll eat with the others tonight if that's ok?" Yugi said as Kagome shrugged and headed downstairs.

Yugi waited another few minutes before flying out the open window to where Inuyasha sat, shock on his face.

"Did you find that enlightening?" Yugi asked, temporally startling the hanyou who had been so lost up in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard Kagome leave her room to go eat.

"I never knew she thought of me like that" Inuyasha said as he looked at Yugi.

"You really didn't have a clue?" Yugi asked.

"I had some thought that she might like me more than a friend but I had never even dared to hope that she loved me" Inuyasha said, staring at him.

"Well she does and has even since that little incident after you beat Juromaru and Kageromaru" Yugi said as he remembered the correct event.

"The one involving Kikyo?"

"Yes"

"Oh" he said, his eyes looking even guiltier than before. "Hey, could you do me a favour?"

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Could you..." As Inuyasha explained his idea, Yugi's grin widened with happiness.

"I think I could do that, when do you want it completed by?"

"Can you do it in about six months?" Inuyasha asked. "Before the day of when she unsealed me from Goshinboku?"

"Yeah, I'll have it done by then" Yugi said as he flew out the window and into the well house to complete what he had promised Kagome earlier and to go and eat with the rest of their strange pack.


	2. 2 Treetop Feelings

These are just one-shots that the plot bunnies have demanded that I write. They happen sometime within/after 'Change the world'. They are in no particular order and I will specify when they happen.

* * *

_Treetop presents_

Scene:

Happens after the ogre belly anime episode

* * *

"You didn't want the others to hear?" Kagome asked, turning to face Inuyasha. He was seated next to her on a tree overlooking Kaede's village. Inuyasha turned his head to partially face Kagome.

"Your feet hurt...Don't they hurt?" Inuyasha asked, avoiding the question.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started; surprised that he would bring up her injury.

"I still have a long way to go, don't I?" said Inuyasha, looking away while thinking back to what Shippo had said. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault that you're in so much pain," he said as he turned back to Kagome, looking her in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it, really," Kagome consoled him. "If you hadn't been there, none of us would have survived, besides..."

"Huh?"

"In a weird way, I was pretty happy when it was happening. I mean, I was glad that I was by your side," she confessed/babbled.

"Kagome..."

Kagome sighed happily as she leaned against Inuyasha, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. Inuyasha smiled and leaned against her, both supporting each other.

_I'm glad that you were by my side,_ thought Inuyasha. _I really am, Kagome._

They both sat there in comfortable silence and enjoyed each other's company, looking off into the distance.

"INUYASHA!" a voice called out to them.

"Isn't that Yugi?" Kagome asked as they saw the familiar shape of her cousin-turned-into-a-shape shifter appeared on the horizon.

"I think it is" Inuyasha said as Yugi's bird form became clearer.

"Hi Yugi, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I'm here to deliver something to Inuyasha" Yugi said, landing on the branch beside them and transforming into his black dog form. Turning, he allowed Inuyasha to grab the package out of the yellow pouch attached to the yellow dog harness on him.

"Is that?"

"Uh-huh" Yugi said, answering his unspoken question. "They just completed it this morning" he said as Inuyasha finally pulled out a green and blue wrapped package.

"Thanks Yugi"

"Your welcome, well if you need me, I'm going to see to it that the others stay in the hut tonight, bye" and with that and a sly wink he transformed in midair, leaving the pair to celebrate their special day.

After a while had passed, Kagome asked "Inuyasha, what is that?" as Yugi disappeared from their view.

She looked up at Inuyasha, who was blushing faintly and looking away. "…. Birthday, Kagome," he mumbled.

Kagome's eyes widened. "How'd you know it was my birthday?" she said in surprise.

He rolled his eyes. "You told me, wench."

"When?"

"A long time ago, okay?"

He was getting kind of irritated, and Kagome stopped that line of questioning. She could have sworn she hadn't told anyone here about her birthday—well, she might have mentioned something when she was still mad at Inuyasha for something—anyway it didn't matter.

"You got me a present?" she said, touched.

"It's not that big of a deal. Yugi said people in your time get presents for each other all the time, right?" he said defensively.

"Well… I guess," Kagome said slowly.

He snorted. "Just open it, wench."

Kagome smiled sweetly at him, just to watch him squirm, and then reached for the package. Carefully, she unwrapped it revealing… a bright red, female version of his fire-rat kimono. She held it out and admired it before turning back to Inuyasha.

"Thank you," she said, grinning at him and meaning it.

His blush darkened, but he stopped fidgeting. "Keh. You need something to protect you besides those dumb arrows, so I asked Yugi for some help to make that" he said, blushing even more.

"Baka," she said as she put the kimono on her lap, speaking gently. "It's not your fault I was hurt. I was the one who ran through the stomach acid."

He gave her an insulted glare that was somehow unconvincing. "I know that," he said stiffly. "You're getting stronger. You don't need me to protect you all the time anymore" he whispered.

_I'll always need you, _Kagome thought, but only shook her head, smiling, her heart brimming over. "That's not true, Inuyasha."

"Keh. Whatever." But he seemed to relax a little.

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Thank you. I love it, oh and that reminds me, I also have a present for you" she said, starting to blush a little herself.

"Why? Today isn't my birthday as far as I know" he said.

"I know, but today marks a year that we've known each other and I think that's just as special as a birthday, don't you?"

"Keh" he said, but also starting to look at her more intensely, wondering what she had gotten him, seeing as the only thing she had with her was the kimono that he gave her. He was about to wonder if she had left it in the hag's hut before she whispered something so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

"Kiss me."

The rosary somehow reacted instantly to the command, and Inuyasha lips slammed on top of hers. Kagome wasted no time. Yugi had instructed (verbally!) in the proper way to kiss someone, should it come to that after she had said what his present was going to be. She put his lessons to 'good' use, judging by the primal noises that escaped Inuyasha's throat.

She broke away, leaving the dog Hanyou panting and stunned.

A sly grin curved her lips. "There. You should like that subdue word a little better than the other one" she said, careful to avoid saying the command so as to not ruin the moment.

He stared at her mutely, still completely confused.

"Would you like me to explain?" she asked.

He nodded and stared at her while she told her tale.

"It was just after the Hijiri-Kikyo thing when we returned to the village" she began. "Sango and Miroku were in the village, Shippo was playing with the village children in the shade of the forest and you were off sulking somewhere."

She looked at him to see that he was listening intently and not going to interrupt, so she continued.

"Kaede and I were discussing random things when she suddenly told me that your necklace was able to hold two commands. She also said that the second command would only be able to activate on the anniversary of when it was placed on you."

"Today" he said figuring it out

"Yup, I decided to give you a present for today and this seemed like the perfect gift to give" she said.

"Well then, I hope I get more 'gifts' like this in the future" he said, leaning in for another kiss.


	3. 3 Home is where the Hanyou is

_Home is where __the __Hanyou is_

This one happens during and after Kagome returns to the feudal era after manga chapter 558.

* * *

Over the last three years, Inuyasha stayed with Sango and Miroku and helped the village and the surrounding area when a youkai decided it wanted a human snack. With the birth of the twins, he became even more protective of them and the two mini Sango look-alikes who constantly played with his ears.

"Inu. Inu," the girls sitting atop his shoulders said, giggling. It had been three years since the well had sealed and now Sango and Miroku had a son birthed only a few days ago.

"You're a toy," Shippo gloated, quite content to watch Inuyasha get abused by the miniature Sango's while he stayed to what he deemed to be a safe distance away.

"Hey, can you do something about the twins?" Inuyasha asked wincing as one ear was given a particularly hard yank. He would be glad when the twins grew up and would stop pulling so hard on his sensitive ears. Miroku looked over from the laundry he was hanging and sighed.

"Not the ears, kids," he scolded.

"Gomen, Inuyasha," Sango called from her place by the wash bucket. Shaking his head, Miroku took another piece of sopping clothing from his wife. Despite all his complaining, the monk had a feeling that the hanyou liked the attention. Sometimes he would even catch Inuyasha smiling, something the hanyou had apparently forgotten after the well had sealed three years ago.

Inuyasha sighed as the girls began to somehow climb up and down his long hair. He'd never let on the fact that he liked it, but being with those girls did give him a sense of hope, a hope that one day, Kagome would return to him.

And within the span of his next breath, his wish seemed to come true. The air was suddenly filled with the smell that Inuyasha had been missing for the last years. The hanyou picked up a twin in each hand and gently dumped them onto Shippo, who had moved into the danger zone to try and torment him even further.

"Go slay the kitsune." He ran off, ignoring what Shippo was yelling at him as he tried to fight off two girls his size with Yugi watching from the tree above where he had sat five seconds earlier.

_Kagome's scent…_

Was that really her scent? Had the well opened, or was his mind just playing tricks on him? Inuyasha ran to well in record time and stopped, just at the edge of the clearing, inhaling again.

The scent was there and it was strong, too strong for it to just be something she'd touched. His footsteps were slow as he walked to the well, afraid he was dreaming or hallucinating or any of the million reasons that his mind came up with. He was almost to the edge of the well where he could see inside, when he realized that it was his heartbeat that was pounding in his ears.

Without another thought, he took that last step and reached into the well. Their eyes met first and then her hand slid into his. It took no effort for him pull her out of the well; he'd forgotten how light she was.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Were you waiting?" she asked. He had to fight to keep the tears from filling his eyes as well.

"Kagome…" Something in her eyes sparked as he said her name. He pulled close, barely giving her feet a chance to meet the ground. "Baka," he said, as he let the sound of her heartbeat envelop him the way her scent had. "What have you been up to?" She didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms more securely around his sturdy body.

* * *

"Kagome." He said quietly to Kagome when they had gotten outside. It had been hours since he had pulled her out of the well and although it was night, Kagome could still see his bright gold eyes softly gleaming at her and only her in the darkness.

"Inuyasha." She said with a smile as she slowly slipped her hand into his. Kagome could feel his fingers tighten around her instantly and she smiled

"Could you come with me?" Inuyasha asked softly, and Kagome gave his hand a squeeze in response.

"Of course." she told him, and began walking side by side with him. She felt so at peace while she was with him that she knew this was exactly where she belonged. Time and time again she felt his golden eyes flicker towards her while they walked along, Inuyasha gazing at her out of the corner of his eye, just like he had when he had pulled her out of the well.

Though she wanted to say something about it, she knew he'd be embarrassed if she did so she simply let him led her in a direction she knew well… towards the Goshinboku. Feeling so completely content, she leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked along and secretly watched his expression. A small shiver instantly went down her spine when she saw him smiling softly at her hesitant intimate actions.

"Kagome." He murmured quietly, breaking the silence between them when they finally reached our destination. To Kagome's complete and utter shock, he then suddenly pulled her into his arms, and held her once again like he would never let go. "Kagome." He said again, but this time to Kagome's puzzlement, she could hear desperation in his tone.

"I missed you." she heard him say shakily. "I missed you so much." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome even tighter, pressing her head against his chest so that she couldn't move even if she had wanted to. Trembling against her, he then buried his face against her neck and she could hear him breathing in her scent.

"I missed you too, Inuyasha. Every day." Kagome whispered back as she entwined her arms around his neck. She could feel tears beginning to burn at her eyes and they stood there, simply holding each other. While they did, he continued to tremble against her and she knew she was shaking herself.

"You're back though, right?" He asked softly. "You are going to stay here now with me? Forever?" She lifted my head and saw him staring down at me with such love and hope in his eyes that she nearly burst out into sobs. Instead she just laid her head against his chest, nodding and feeling the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said with a soft smile as she lifted her hand and laid it against his cheek. His eyes fluttered close serenely as he leaned into Kagome's touch. "Didn't I promise I'd always be with you?" she asked.

Suddenly, Kagome could feel him crushing her against him once again, holding her so tight that she could barely breathe. "Inuyasha…" Kagome huffed out as she could hear him repeating something over and over again into her neck as he buried his face there once again. After a few seconds, Kagome was stunned when she recognised the words he was whispering were "Aishiteru Kagome, Aishiteru."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise, as he lifted his head up from her shoulders to meet her eyes. "Aishiteru Kagome." He said again, louder this time. "I….I really really love you." He stuttered, and Kagome could feel herself trembling once more.

"I wanted to say it before... I wanted to say it for so long." He began to blurt out, talking very quickly and nervously. "But I couldn't. I just couldn't. I didn't know how things would turn out and I was scared. I know I should have said it before. I thought I'd have the chance when we finally killed Naraku. But…but with the Shikon no tama…and I had to let you go. And then well closed…and….and…" He was hardly making any sense at all but it was easy enough to tell Kagome what he was trying to say.

"I made a huge mistake!" He said, burying his head against Kagome's neck once again. "And for awhile there…I thought I'd never be able to fix it. So I have to say it now. Aishiteru Kagome. I really do." By the end of his rant, his voice had dropped to a mere whisper and he was clearly finding it difficult to look her in the eye.

For awhile, Kagome just stood there, still in his arms, absolutely stunned. For so long she had wanted to hear these words, but she had been so sure it would only happen in her dreams. Knowing this was the greatest moment of her life, Kagome closed her eyes, never wanting it to end. Eventually though, she felt Inuyasha stir restlessly and she knew what he was waiting for.

"Inuyasha." Kagome murmured as she softly put her fingertips on his cheeks and slowly began to trace the contours of his face. At her touch, the lids of his eyes fluttered closed as a peaceful, dreamy expression appeared on his face, reminding her of the first time she had seen him when he had been sleeping so peacefully.

"Aishiteru, too. And I have for so long." Kagome told him with a gentle smile and saw him softly smile in return. "That's why the well reopened for me. That's why I was able to come back through." she told him. "It's because it must have known we were meant to be together….I think it has always known."

As Kagome spoke, he lowered his head so that their foreheads were touching. "So, you're going to stay here? You really are going to be with me?" He asked so innocently and so full of hope that Kagome felt herself falling even more in love with him.

"Always." she replied, and his lips descended down eagerly upon mine, solidifying the promise I had just made.

* * *

"Inuyasha..." Kagome asked later as they watched the forest around them slowly brighten with the morning sun.

"Yeah?"

"I was…wondering…if I could"

"If you could what?" Inuyasha asked, staring down at her raven hair.

"If we could continue to travel like before because…I'm not quite ready to settle down in a village just yet" she said.

"Sure" Inuyasha said, eyes softening.

"Thanks" Kagome mumbled as she allowed sleep to overtake her once more.


End file.
